


The Unraveling of One Miss Molly O'Shea

by beautysupreme



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Denial, Emotional Hurt, Food Kink, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme
Summary: Molly happens upon a private moment between Dutch and Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The Unraveling of One Miss Molly O'Shea

Molly awoke to the bed adjusting under Dutch's weight. This time he wasn't sneaking into bed after reading his infernal novels into the wee hours of the night, he was leaving. A thin sliver of pink cracked the horizon in two, announcing the birth of a new day. 

"Dutch?" She stirred through the heavy fog of sleep, sitting up on the narrow bed. Her accent was thicker than usual. 

"Good morning. I have some business to attend to with Arthur. You rest up." He patted her hip and brushed her hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He had been distant for weeks now and she happily took any bit of affection she could scrape up. She lied back down and closed her eyes; the call to sleep was stronger than her curiosity. 

Hours later she awoke again to the horrid screeching of Ms. Grimshaw berating the other girls. She was on a tear and God knew she was even more relentless while Dutch was away. Molly walked in the opposite direction and found no sign of Dutch nor Arthur. She noticed Hosea glance at her a few times as he mixed his herbal blend of ginseng and yarrow. He was kind enough to address her when he heard her approach, "Dutch went fishing with Arthur. They'll be back soon, I'm sure."

She pulled her shawl tighter around herself, nodding her thanks. The man was polite enough but that was all. Molly knew he despised her just like all the others. Hell, as of late even she loathed herself. She knew she had been a fool to fall in with the Van der Linde gang. She was a young woman of means who allowed herself to be wooed by an outlaw and the promise of a thrilling life so different then the monotonous one she had known. 

Her red hair was a bright flame under the morning sun, alerting any nearby deer of her presence. She watched a family of them scatter from the water's edge upon seeing her. She could hear Tilly and Karen in the distance.

"Here we are, doing all the work while Molly prims all day. Dutch don't even pay her any attention no more." 

"What do you think will happen when he gets tired of her?"

"I hope he drops her useless rear at the train station."

"Ugh! Awful wretched trollops." Molly hissed under her breath as she hurried along the shore, eager to get away from the other women. She had tried to be kind to them on numerous occasions but they envied her position. Once she was far from camp, she plopped herself down in the shaded treeline and looked out at the calm water. She watched birds swoop down to touch the lake and could hear tiny creatures scurrying along the forest floor. A pitter patter caught her attention and she looked behind her to find a songbird hoping on a nearby log, studying her.

The sound of laughter permeated the air. It had been so long since she heard a genuine laugh from Dutch, but she recognized it immediately. She heard water being tread and the scraping of a boat being pulled to shore. She turned to see Arthur and Dutch in the distance.

"You always have been a poor fisherman."

"I agree! Which is why I don't rightfully know why you brought me out here."

There was a heavy pause and she could see Dutch approach the other man, their proximity much closer than two men normally stood. Her eyes widened when she saw Dutch place his hands on Arthur's hips. She listened as his voice dipped low, a tone he usually reserved for her in days that now seemed long past, "You know why I brought you out here."

Her stomach turned and a weight fell on her chest. She couldn't believe her eyes. Dutch, her Dutch, reached out to touch Arthur's face before kissing him hard on the mouth. It couldn't be. His other hand wrapped around Arthur's back to pull him closer, their bodies pressed together. She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep a choked gasp at bay as Arthur returned the sentiment with equal fervor. She continued to watch, mortified but unable to tear her eyes away. 

"We should head back. Mr. Pearson will have that stew ready. I am famished." Dutch raised his arms to stretch. She saw Arthur reach into his satchel to offer a peach to the man, his other hand playing with Dutch's belt. 

"We could stay a while longer. I know you didn't bring me out here for just a kiss."

"Arthur, are you trying to buy my time with...peaches?" Molly could hear the amusement in Dutch's voice as he took the fruit from the younger man.

Arthur ran his hands up Dutch's vest, toying with one of the buttons. Dutch kissed him again, backing the younger man to a fallen tree by the bank. They both took a seat and Dutch cut the peach in half with his knife, juice running down his arms. 

Her eyes widened as Arthur took the man's hand and brought it to his mouth, licking and sucking at Dutch's fingers. She saw how captivated Dutch was by the younger man's mouth, the simple action capturing his full attention. She knew she should be tearing over to the pair and wailing on the man, but her curiosity was stronger in the moment than her jealousy. Dutch waited until Arthur released his hand before slicing off a small bit of the fruit, pressing it against Arthur's lips. She noticed how he watched as Arthur took it, still aroused by the lingering entrancement of the man's mouth. Arthur was literally eating out of the man's hands. Molly scoffed at the sight but she could see the appeal and was growing flushed.

Dutch cut another sliver for himself, sweet nectar spilling on his lap as he sliced into the fruit again, "Clean that up, would you son?"

Arthur dropped between Dutch's knees and began lapping up the juice. Molly's lips tightened and her face crinkled in disgust and enlightenment. This was the obedience Dutch wanted from all of them; maybe not sexual but he wanted them to jump when he said jump. As Arthur reached for Dutch's buckle, the man swatted his hands away and pushed him on his back. He moved between Arthur's legs and rubbed against him.

"I...I'm still sore from last time." 

"Well let's take care of that, shall we?" 

Dutch made quick work of the man's holster and pants. Molly's eyes widened as he knelt between Arthur's legs. He wouldn't; not with the same mouth he kissed her with. She quietly moved closer for a better look, ducking behind a small weathered boat that had been long abandoned. Dutch pushed the younger man's legs apart, leaving all to see.

Little bruises and bite marks littered Arthur's thighs. She watched as Dutch kissed the marked skin, making the other man's head fall back. She could see he admired his work from the other night, Arthur was still stretched open and a deep shade of pink from being fucked hard previously.

Both Molly and Arthur gasped as Dutch began tonguing the younger man's ass. Arthur was quickly reduced to a whimpering mess as Dutch took his manhood in hand and stroked him skillfully. Dutch looked up at him, keeping eye contact as he traced the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. The simple action caused Arthur's back to arch as his hand sought purchase among the reeds, as if he needed something to keep him from floating off the Earth. She could see Dutch's other hand tighten on Arthur's knee as he began thrusting his tongue deep inside the forbidden, tight fist of an orifice as he kept stroking the man's cock. Arthur's little moans and whimpers broke past his clenched teeth into a loud cry. It was too much. He was panting and writhing against the damp earth beneath him.

Molly watched her lover tease and lick at the other man's rectum like a kitten lapping up fresh milk. When Arthur spilled his seed down his knuckles, Dutch chuckled and pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Before anything else could happen, Arthur was on his knees, looking up at Dutch as he pulled his leaking cock from his trousers. 

Anger and jealousy flared up again, suffocating the arousal she had felt moments ago. She couldn't recall the last time Dutch had been so aroused with her. Arthur did everything with such ease and familiarity, it was obviously a song and dance he had done a hundred times before. Arthur Morgan was a right cocksucker. They were both more depraved than she had ever imagined and she had seen more than enough. Molly turned on her heels. She wanted to run back to camp, gather her things along with the personal money Dutch kept under the cot, and make her way to the train station herself. Molly O'Shea would not be made a further fool by a pair of pansies parading around as outlaws. 

"Stew's ready!" Pearson called to her as she stormed back into the camp. 

She glanced over at the man in his ridiculous top hat, keeping her answer short for she had a suitcase to pack, "I'm fine." 

She had lost her appetite. She marched past Arthur's wagon to the tent she shared with Dutch. She had always wondered why the two men kept their sleeping arrangements so close to one another. Now she knew it was so they could go gallivanting off in the wee hours together. Her hands were shaking as she glanced over his books. She wanted to burn them all; so much so, she had to stop herself from tossing them all in the campfire. She had half a mind to tear into Dutch when he came sauntering back from his little excursion - calling the pair of them out in front of the whole camp. As furious as she was, she couldn't do that to him. She still remembered how he made her feel when she first laid eyes on him and that was what she really wanted. She was addicted to that feeling just as Reverend Swanson was to his morphine. Despite Dutch's distance and whatever he had with Arthur, she still fancied him and that made her loathe herself all the more. She had no friends in the God forsaken place but she knew Abigail would be the most understanding.

"Can I...can I talk to you, love?"

"Of course." Abigail sat up and patted the pillow beside her. 

"It's about Dutch," Molly could see the woman's face change, obviously disinterested in the conversation, "...It's just -"

"Hello ladies!" Dutch placed his hand on Molly's shoulder. She turned toward him, seeing Arthur walking in the distance, mounting his horse. She noticed the wince on his face as he sat on the steed, glaringly evident only to her. She could smell the peach juice on Dutch's hand. She wanted to scream at him to not touch her but before she could, he was laying on the charm that always made her knees weak, "I am awfully sorry to have disturbed you this morning. It has pained me to be away from you for so long. Abigail! Did you know Miss O'Shea is a fine poet?"

"Oh, Dutch - I am no such thing." She felt her heart soften as he took her hand. Arthur was either the cleanest man in the world or Dutch had cleaned up before returning to camp; she smelled no horrid trace of what she'd witnessed. Perhaps she really was losing her mind and had imagined the whole thing.

"You are far too modest, Miss O'Shea. Now, I asked Mister Summers to pick up a surprise gift I ordered for you last time I was in town. I am going to eat but come meet me in the tent soon so I may be blessed with your presence."

"Of course, Dutch," She couldn't hide the elation in her voice. It wasn't just the gift. It was the attention he was giving her. He had thought of her while he was in town the other day. She felt her heart swell. She could overlook his misgivings with Arthur, afterall, he'd never have Dutch like she did - in the open and without need of sneaking around.

"You were saying, Molly?" Abigail glanced over at the redhead who was still watching Dutch walk away.

"Oh...nothing. Was just me being silly is all." 


End file.
